Virtual-reality simulation systems are becoming increasingly popular for applications such as video gaming and operator skill and developmental training. Such virtual-reality simulation systems are generally designed to mimic an object environment for a targeted application. For example, video simulators have been proposed for simulating the dynamics of aircraft, marine vessels, locomotives and automobiles. In each of these examples, the objective of the video simulation system is to mimic visual and motion characteristics of an environment associated with operation of the object under simulated conditions.
It is important to accurately simulate the dynamics of an object environment, especially where the associated application is training, for example flight operator training. The operator's experience within the simulator should closely resemble real-world conditions in order to build adequate experience, skill and to anticipate reactions of the operator in preparation for a real-world event or condition.
Currently available systems have yet to provide a cost-effective and adequate motion simulation platform. To be cost effective, it would be beneficial to provide such a platform with relatively few moving components and a reasonable size. There is a need in the art to overcome the challenges of providing fewer mechanical parts while maintaining adequate motion simulation. Thus, there is an ongoing need for improved motion platforms for use with video virtual-reality simulation systems, especially such platforms configured for low cost, simple and effective mechanical motion simulation.